starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Confederate Navy
The Confederate Navy is the military arm of the Black Star Confederacy charged with maintaining security in Confederate space. It fields nearly 200 vessels of varying size. Specific responsibilities of the Confederate Navy includes defending Confederate citizens from space-based threats such as pirates, smugglers and other armed governments, enforcing Confederate will, and overseeing commerce through customs and blockade operations. The Confederate Navy also performs orbital bombardments, transports major ground force deployments, and supports them with space and aerial support. The Confederate Navy conducts itself by the Confederate Naval Code, a set of martial laws and regulations created to guide the massive military organization. The vast majority of personnel in the Confederate Navy are humans or Decuri, although other species are also in the service. Ship Designs The Confederacy have begun to move away from indigenous designs and are planning to purchase a number of more conventional vessels, and with the latest reorganization following the Xen'Chi War, there are now only three indigenous designs in active service in the Confederate Navy. *Armageddon-class Super Star Destroyer *Crescent-class Star Cruiser *Enslaver-class Star Destroyer *Interdictor-class Star Destroyer *Imperator-class Star Destroyer Mark I *Republic-class Star Destroyer *Archer-class Combat Cruiser *Providence-class Carrier/Destroyer *Praxeum-class Strike Cruiser *Bothan Assault Cruiser *Ornate-class Frigate *Corellian-class Star Destroyer *Strike-class Cruiser *Carrack-class Cruiser *Predator-class Interdictor Frigate *Marauder-class Corvette Order of Battle Fuller Defence Commanding officer: Commodore Wilbur Argan Orbital Defense Station Gemini I - Captain Aida Wylde Orbital Defense Station Gemini II - Captain Usher Bayle Starfighter Detachment - Commodore Tyrak Diir *384 Osiris Space Superiority Fighters Planetary shielding 10 planetary ion cannon emplacements 30 planetary turbolaser emplacements Ground troops Killian Defence Commanding officer: Commodore Hudson Mortimer Orbital Defense Station Gemini III - Captain Aaron Hum Starfighter Detachment - Group Captain Reece Nevan *192 Osiris Space Superiority Fighters Planetary shielding 6 planetary ion cannon emplacements 12 planetary turbolaser emplacements Ground troops Decuu Defence Commanding officer: Commodore Jaylee Reid Orbital Defense Station Gemini IV - Captain Josh Garland Starfighter Detachment - Group Captain Damien Jude *192 Osiris Space Superiority Fighters Planetary shielding 6 planetary ion cannon emplacements 12 planetary turbolaser emplacements Ground troops Eclipse Defence Commanding officer: Colonel Aleen Ulran Space Station Eclipse - Major Julian Walton Starfighter Detachment - Group Captain Philis Dalton *192 Osiris Space Superiority Fighters Ground troops Other Worlds The various worlds of the Confederacy maintain their own defensive forces, drawing primarily on Army resources. All worlds maintain their own PDF - Planetary Defence Force - and police forces. Home Fleet Enslaver-class Star Destroyer Adjucator - Admiral Wilhem Koern *Assault compliment: 72 Marauder Assault Fighters Enslaver-class Star Destroyer Liberator - Vice Admiral Justin Waystan *Assault compliment: 72 Marauder Assault Fighters Crescent-class Star Cruiser Acceptance - Captain Enoch Twerr Crescent-class Star Cruiser Allegiance - Captain Franklin Winsom Crescent-class Star Cruiser Ambition - Captain Jack Enola Crescent-class Star Cruiser Aspiration - Captain Robynne Adlai Archer-class Combat Cruiser Avatar of Light - Captain Ainsley Keaton *Assault compliment: 24 Osiris Space Superiority Fighters Archer-class Combat Cruiser Bird of Prey - Captain Tatsuya Ryuu *Assault compliment: 24 Osiris Space Superiority Fighters Carrack-class Cruiser Assault - Commander James More *Assault compliment: 4 Marauder Assault Fighters Carrack-class Cruiser Battler - Lieutenant Commander Jenna Bowman *Assault compliment: 4 Marauder Assault Fighters First Battle Fleet 6x Apocalypse-class Command Ships *Assault compliment: 48 Thor fighters, 48 Osiris fighters, 24 Trenner bombers 4x Dread-class Battle Ships *Assault compliment: 120 Osiris fighters, 12 Trenner bombers 4x Imperator-class Carriers *Assault compliment: 240 Osiris fighters, 24 Trenner bombers 2x Ke'rath-class Cruisers *Assault compliment: 48 Osiris fighters 4x Skaadi-class Cruisers *Assault compliment: 48 Osiris fighters 3x Njord-class Cruisers *Assault compliment: 12 Osiris fighters 3x Warlock-class Missile Cruisers *Assault compliment: None 4x Warlord-class Light Cruisers *Assault compliment: 24 Osiris fighters 3x Iron Duke-class Destroyers *Assault compliment: 24 Osiris fighters 2x Repulse-class Frigates *Assault compliment: 48 Osiris fighters 4x Aksum-class Corvettes *Assault compliment: 6 Osiris fighters 2x Freedom-class Scout Corvettes *Assault compliment: None 1x Predator-class Interdictor Frigate *Assault compliment: None Second Fleet Republic-class Star Destroyer Avenger - First Admiral Daira Tel'Anh *Assault compliment: 24 Y-Wings, 24 T65B X-Wing Starfighters, 12 T65C-A2 X-Wing Starfighters, 12 T65AC4 X-Wing Starfighters Corellian-class Star Destroyer Blackbird - Captain Tel'ber'char *Assault compliment: 24 ARC-170 Aggressive ReConnaisance Starfighter Corellian-class Star Destroyer Bloodeagle - Rear Admiral Roald Dorn *Assault compliment: 12 R-41 Starchasers, 12 T65B X-Wing Starfighters Corellian-class Star Destroyer Bloodhawk - Captain Dorchen Synn *Assault compliment: 12 Porax-38 Starfighters, 12 Zebra Starfighters Third Fleet Enslaver-class Star Destroyer Emancipator - First Admiral Da'el Kar *Assault compliment: 72 A-9 Vigilance Space Superiority Fighters Republic-class Star Destroyer Corrupter - Captain Siminn Drear *Assault compliment: 12 ARC-170 Aggressive ReConnaisance Starfighters, 12 Cronus Bombers, 12 Preybird Assault Fighters, 12 Supa Fighters, 12 T65C-A2 X-Wing Starfighters, 12 T65AC4 X-Wing Starfighters Corellian-class Star Destroyer Chimaera - Captain Hella Bale *Assault compliment: 12 I-7 Howlrunners, 12 XF-1 Xeno-Fighters Avatar-class Heavy Cruiser Wanton Destruction - Captain Nor'ten'var *Assault compliment: 72 Blade-class Star Fighters Avatar-class Heavy Cruiser Heathen Promise - Captain Dorset Winder *Assault compliment: 72 Blade-class Star Fighters Strike-class Cruiser Assassin - General Baen Talal *Assault compliment: 48 Osiris Space Superiority Fighters Strike-class Cruiser Darkmoon - Captain Keith Acke *Assault compliment: 48 Osiris Space Superiority Fighters Strike-class Cruiser Darkness - Captain Staci Keelan *Assault compliment: 48 Osiris Space Superiority Fighters Strike-class Cruiser Darkstar - Vice Admiral Linda Evans *Assault compliment: 48 Osiris Space Superiority Fighters Strike-class Cruiser Eclipse - Captain Katie Nelson *Assault compliment: 48 Osiris Space Superiority Fighters Strike-class Cruiser Eerie - Captain Zelia Anson *Assault compliment: 48 Osiris Space Superiority Fighters Ghost Fleet Providence-class Carrier/Destroyer Adder's Bite - Vice Admiral Franklin Kael *Assault compliment: 240 Osiris Space Superiority Fighters Providence-class Carrier/Destroyer Brazen Claw - Line Captain Alistair Witten *Assault compliment: 240 Osiris Space Superiority Fighters Detached Units Black Flight - Wing Commander Donovan Corbin *72 Marauder Assault Fighters Larraman-class Medical Ship Larraman - Captain Craig Mortimer Personnel Breakdown Marine Corps The Confederated Marine wears a distinctive black uniform and helmet. Instead of relying on the Confederated Army to protect its vast number of warships, the Confederated Navy created this corps of deadly and well-trained warriors. Besides acting as soldiers, they serve as security, handle hanger traffic control, monitor sensor arrays, and other duties when their combat skills are not required. With their technical skills, they use them to maintain the Confederacy's facilities. They are also assigned to defend key installations. The members of the Confederate Marine Corps are selected among the men and women of the Confederate Navy. After going through a gruelling six-month training programme similar to that of the Confederate Army, those selected for the Corps are then deployed to whatever units are in need at the moment. Naval Specs All Naval personnel is trained over a period of nine months. The first three months of the cadet training are spent at one of several Military Academies. Then the cadet will spend four months onboard a naval vessel, before returning for two months of training at the Academy, and final exams. If the cadet graduates, he or she will receive the rank of Able Rating, with the chance to rise to Warrant Officer during his career. During training, the cadet will retain the rank of Rating. Officer Cadets spent an additional 24 months in training, 12 of which are spent onboard a naval vessel. After graduating, the cadet will receive a promotion to Ensign. The standard naval sidearm is the AT-1 or AT-2 blaster pistol. Heavier weapons are kept in onboard lockers. Special Boat Service These troopers are specifically trained for zero-G combat and ship actions. Posted with the Navy, they are the elite assault troops for boarding actions. Wearing space armour similar to that of the feared space-troopers of the Empire, these soldiers float across space to deal out their special brand of combat. Also used for planetary scouting missions in advance of landing army units. Category:Black Star ConfederacyCategory:Military Units Category:Jagtai